Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As devices become more sophisticated, the devices are able to perform more functions and interact with more services than ever before. However, control over the functions has become increasingly complex requiring more of the consumers' attention to browse multiple screens to execute, for example, just one function. One such function is playing music stored on the devices or streamed to the devices from one or more music streaming services. Consumers can now play music from their devices while performing various activities. Certain activities, such as driving a car, should be the primary focus of the consumers rather than controlling the devices to, for example, change streams, change songs or fast forward or pause the music. However, mechanisms do not currently exist that allow control over the devices without direct contact with the devices or without intensive processing required for voice activation/control. As such, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing mechanisms for controlling devices.